Le Prince et le Pauvre
by Tohru-Excel
Summary: Un clochard fait la rencontre inattendue d'un adolescent de son âge assez riche ... Un truc tristounne et kawai ... passez un bon moment ! Finish finish !
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Tohru-Excel

**Genre :** Beeeeeeeen ... triste et parfois lent ... chais pas ! Vous verrez ! 

Imaginez : les G-boys n'ont pas eu le même passé. Ils ne sont pas devenus soldats. Et juste après la guerre, ils ne se connaissent pas encore. Du moins, Heero et Duo ne se connaissent pas encore ...

**Le prince et le pauvre.**

Nous sommes en l'an AC 196 aux Etats-Unis, à Manhattan, et la guerre vient de se terminer.

Un écran géant en pleine ville : Oz-Romefeller a été dissous après la mort de Treize Kushrenada...

Un clochard : ... bien fait ...

Le clochard part dans la rue. Il porte un habit sale, à moitié déchiré, qu'on croirait en décomposition. C'est un jeune homme d'environ seize ans, très maigre, qui porte une grande tresse emmêlée de couleur châtain foncé. Ses beaux yeux bleus dévoilent la tristesse de sa vie longue et miséreuse. Des cernes marquent son visage creusé par la famine. Il marche faiblement jusqu'à une rue sombre, et trouve un cul-de-sac, bien au fond de cette rue. Il y a à peine un peu d'eau, un peu de pain, et un vieux coussin déchiré, sûrement volé. Il y a trois allumettes, au cas où il faudrait faudrait un feu, et quelques brindilles. C'est chez lui. Il fouille dans un petit sac qu'il avait sur lui, et en sort un petit bout de viande. Il le regarde longuement.

Le clochard : _... enfin un peu de viande ... ça faisait si longtremps ..._

Il s'installe, prend une allumettes, la frotte à sa chaussure pour l'allumer, et la pose sur les brindilles. Un petit feu éclaire son domaine. Il met le bout de viande au-dessus et le fait cuire. Un heure plus tard, il a pris une petite couleur dorée. Son ventre, qui a gargouillé toute la journée, se réjouit. Il commence à manger. Doucement, comme toujours, pour profiter de ce plaisir. Après un repas maigre, mais un festin pour lui, le clochard s'endort.

µµµµµµ

Le lendemain, vers 18H, dans un supermarché, le clochard regarde dans les rayons des légumes. Il a repéré des tomates, qui lui donnent faim. Elle sont si rouges. Il regarde autour de lui : personne ne l'observe. Il en prend une grappe, et ça a déjà rempli son sac. Il s'avance vers la sortie et se poste devant.

Le clochard, stressé : _... 3 ... 2 ... 1 ..._

Il se carapate dehors. La sonnerie d'alarme s'enclenche. Il est sorti de justesse, mais un client l'a rattrappée.

Le client, prenant la grappe de tomates : Lâchez-ça !

Le clochard, se défendant : Non ! Laissez-la moi !

Le client du magasin lui arrache violemment la grappe de tomates. Le clochard le regarde, désespéré.

Le clochard : ... s'il vous plaît ...

Le client : Vous n'avez qu'à travailler, si vous voulez manger !

Sur ce, il retourne au magasin. Le clochard regarde ses pieds, serrant le poing. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Il court vers la rue opposée et traverse la route. Une Rolls, à quelques mètres de lui, freine, et le reverse, avant même qu'il n'aie réagi. Il perd connaissance, sur le coup. Le conducteur sort, affolé. C'est un garçon, de seize ans lui aussi, aux cheveux courts et bruns, aux yeux bleus profonds, pas très grand, de style japonais. Il est habillé d'un costume noir avec une chemise blanche. Il s'accroupit à côté de lui, et le regarde. Le blessé ne bouge pas. Il place sa main au dessus de sa bouche. Il respire. Après un temps d'hésitation, il passe ses bras sous le dos et les genoux et le transporte jusqu'à la voiture. Il le pose délicatement à l'arrière, et part se réinstaller au volant.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

**Pov clochard**

Le clochard : ... hnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ...

... où suis-je ?... !!! C'est quoi, cette pièce ?! C'est vachement luxueux !!! Je voudrais me lever pour en voir plus, mais mes côtes me font trop mal ... quel chauffard, celui qui m'a percuté !...

Une voix : Vous êtes revenu à vous ?

Je tourne ma tête sur ma droite. Un beau japonais se tient devant moi. Il doit avoir mon âge ... Qu'est-ce qu'il a à me scruter ? Il a eu peur pour moi ou quoi ?

Le japonais : Je suis rassuré ... je ne vous ai pas manqué ...

... alors c'est lui ...

Le clochard : ... vous auriez pu faire gaffe ...

Le japonais : ... vous avez déboulé devant moi et je n'ai rien pu faire ...

Il s'approche et s'installe à côté de moi.

Le japonais : Vous allez bien ?

Le clochard : ...

... c'est la première fois qu'on s'inquiète pour moi ...

Le clochard, gêné : ... beeeeeeeeeeeeeen ...

Le japonais : ...

Le clochard : ... j'ai mal aux côtes ...

Le japonais : ...

... je sens sa main sur mes côtes ... ° ° ... mais ...

Le clochard : Aïe !

Le japonais, retirant sa main : ... ça va aller ... vous avez juste un bleu ...

Le clochard : ... ouais, mais c'est un bleu qui fait mal ...

Le japonais : ... excusez-moi ...

Le clochard : ... OO ...

... il est pas comme les autres ... il est ... gentil ...

Le clochard, tel une tomate : ... pas grave ... vous m'avez récupéré ... quelqu'un d'autre m'aurait laissé sur la route sans scrupules ...

Le japonais : ...

Le clochard : ... c'est quoi, votre nom ?...

Le japonais : ... moi ?... c'est Heero. Heero Yuy ... et vous ?

Le clochard : M... moi ?... ben ...

... comment je m'appelle ?...

Le clochard, un peu confus : ... je n'ai pas de nom ...

Heero : ... hn ...

Il se lève.

Heero : Reposez-vous. Je vous acceuille le temps de votre rétablissement ...

Le clochard : ...

... ne partez pas ... je veux rester avec vous ...

Le clochard : ...Hee...

... il est parti ... merde ...

Le clochard : ...

... aaaah ... et mon ventre qui gargouille ...

Le clochard : _... j'ai faim ..._

Je me lève un peu, malgré ma douleur. Je pose un pied à terre, puis deux, et sort du canapé. Elle est vraiment jolie, cette pièce ... très jolie ... bon ... c'est où, la cuisine ?... Je fais quelques pas vers le couloir, en prenant soin de ne pas toucher les affaires de ce "Richard". J'entre dans ce couloir. Il y a des objets d'arts à côté des portes. C'est cool ... tiens ! C'est le japonais ...

Heero : Que faites-vous là ?

Le clochard : ... en fait ... j'avais la dalle et ...

Heero : Il fallait me le dire ... suivez-moi ...

... il est aux petits soins avec moi ... Je le suis de près, pour ne pas me perdre. Il m'emmène dans la cuisine ... ouah ! Y a plein de fruits, de légumes ... un placard ! Je suis sûr qu'il y a du bon chocolat !... et un frigo !...

Le clochard, les yeux brillants : _... c'est le paradis ..._

Heero : ... qu'est-ce qui vous fait envie ?...

Le clochard : ... tout ...

Heero : ... je suis désolé, mais il va falloir faire un choix ...

Le clochard, déçu : ...

Mon regard se tourne vers le placard ...

Le clochard : ... vous avez du chocolat ?...

Heero : ... oui ...

Il va vers ce placard ... je m'en doutais qu'il y en aurais !

Heero : Vous préférez au lait ou noir ?

Le clochard : ... au lait ...

Heero : Avec ou sans noisettes ?

Le clochard : ... avec des noisettes, s'il vous plaît !

Il m'en apporte. Il prend un bout de pain au passage, et me casse deux rangées de chocolat. Il s'en prend, lui aussi ...

Heero : Tenez.

Le clochard : Merci !

... c'est superbe ... il a l'air délicieux ... je vais goûter ... Hum ! C'est du pur bonheur !... et avec le pain c'est trop extra !...

Heero : Ca a l'air de vous plaire.

Le clochard, hochant vivement la tête :

Heero, prenant une bouchée : ...

Le clochard : ... vous habitez seul ?...

Heero : Hn ... mes parents ont été tués pendant la guerre ...

Le clochard : ... ah ... désolé ...

... il est orphelin ... comme moi ...

Le clochard : ... mes parents ont été tués pendant la guerre, eux aussi ... quand j'avais 4 ans ...

Heero : ... vous avez vécu en clochard toute votre vie ?...

Le clochard : ... ouais ...

Heero, désolé lui aussi : ... hn ...

... Je finis mon chocolat et mon pain.

Le clochard : ... je crois que je vais partir ... je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps ...

Heero : Ca va aller, pour vos côtes ?

Le clochard, rayonnant : Ca va aller, merci ...

Heero : Je m'excuse encore pour tout à l'heure ...

Le clochard : Ce n'est pas grave ... vous êtes la personne la plus gentille que j'ai rencontré ...

Heero : ...

Il m'accompagne jusqu'au hall d'entrée.

Le clochard : Ben ... au revoir, alors ...

Heero : Au revoir ...

... je le regarde une dernière fois, avant de franchir la porte, avec regrets ...

**Fin des povs**

Il commence à traverser le jardin. Heero le regarde partir, le regard un peu triste. Le clochard est émerveillé par l'immense jardin. Il arrive à la grille. Il se retourne et fait un petit coucou à Heero, qui lui sourit un peu. Le visiteur sort de la propriété. Il est heureux de cette rencontre. Sur son chemin pour le retour, son regard se fixe sur une église.

Le clochard : _... elle est très belle, cette église ... c'est l'eglise Maxwell, je crois ..._

Il a un déclic.

Le clochard : _... mais oui !..._

Il fait demi-tour en courant, tout heureux, et arrive à l'entrée de la résidence d'Heero. La grille est ouverte. Il entre, et part frapper à la porte. Elle s'ouvre.

Heero : ... ? ...

Le clochard : Je me suis trouvé un nom !

Heero : Alors ... comment vous vous appelez ?...

Le clochard : Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell !

Heero : ... ok ... Duo ... je suis ravi de vous avoir rencontré ...

Duo : ... ... moi aussi ... je crois que je vais y aller ...

Heero : Hn ... Au revoir.

Il s'apprête à fermer la porte.

Duo : Attendez !

Duo la retient.

Duo : On se reverra, hein ?

Heero : ...

Duo, souriant : ...

Heero, répondant à son sourire : Sûrement.

Duo : ... super ...

Il se retourne et part en sautillant.

Duo : À plus !

Heero : Ouais ...

Cette fois, Duo part pour de bon. Il n'a jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie.

µµµµµµ

De retour dans son repère, il a une impression de malaise. Cet endroit n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'il vient de vivre. Il regrette déjà le luxe. Il a honte. Honte de lui. Honte d'avoir vécu un tel bonheur, alors qu'il n'est qu'une personne sans importance. Il se sent pouilleux, nul, idiot. Il s'agenouille, et s'allonge en serrant son coussin fortement contre lui. Il voulait le revoir, ce Heero Yuy.

µµµµµµ

Chez lui, Heero, devant son bureau, vient de terminer ses devoirs. Il y a passé un certain temps, et il est un peu fatigué. Il se lève et se dirige vers son ordinateur. Il se connecte à Internet. Il arrive sur un site de mangas. Il regarde. Aucunes sorties lui sont intéressantes. Il se déconnecte et quitte la machine. Il part dans le salon, histoire de regarder la télé. Il s'affale dans le canapé et commence à zapper. Rien de l'intéresse. Il l'éteint et reste planté là, à ne rien faire. Il s'ennuie ferme, comme toujours. Sauf qu'une pensée lui vient en tête ...

Heero : _... comment il va ?..._

Son quotidien a été bouleversé par ce jeune homme miséreux. Il n'a pas eu de contact de ce genre depuis très longtemps.

µµµµµµ

De son côté, Duo s'endort, pensant très fort à son aventure d'aujourd'hui.

µµµµµµ

Le lendemain, dans une école, Heero monte en cours, une malette à la main. Il entre dans la salle et s'installe. Cours d'Education Civique. Comme toujours, il note, note, et note tout ce qu'il entend. Le cours lui semble long, et deux heures lui ont amplement suffises. Il sort, toujours aussi neutre. C'est la pause. Il passe dans les couloirs. Tout le monde l'observe et font des messes basses sur lui, ou l'évitent. Il ne peut accoster personne.

Une fille dans un coin, à une autre : ... il a l'air bizarre ...

L'autre fille : ... de toute façon, j'aime pas les mecs comme lui ... en plus, il paraît qu'il est homo ...

La fille : C'est vrai !?

L'autre fille : Chut ! Il va t'entendre ...

Heero : _... c'est déjà fait ..._

Un homme : Hé, toi !

Heero : ...

L'homme, lui prenant l'épaule, moqueur : T'es libre, ce soir ?

Heero le repousse violemment et fait mine de partir.

L'homme : Quoi ? J'suis pas ton genre ?

Les amis de l'homme : PTDR

Il se retourne et lui colle un coup de poing dans le nez.

L'homme : ... PUTAIN !!! CA VA PAS LA TÊTE !?!

Heero : ...

Il s'éloigne de la masse, et sort dans la cour. Il en a marre de ces imbéciles ...

Un jeune homme passant devant l'entrée de l'établissement, rayonnant : Ah ... bonjour, monsieur Heero !

Heero : ...

**Pov Heero**

Encore lui ... Je m'approche.

Heero : Bonjour, Duo ...

Duo :

Heero : ...

Duo : Vous n'avez pas l'air bien ...

Heero : Si, si, ça va ... comme d'hab' ...

Duo : ... ah ... ben moi ... comme d'hab' aussi !

Heero, souriant : Alors c'est bien.

Duo : ...

Mon coeur devient plus léger, tout à coup ... Duo regarde l'établissement.

Duo : Wouaaaaaaah ! Vous avez trop d'la chance d'aller dans une école pareille ! Je vous envie !

Heero : ... si vous le dites ... vous avez réussi à récupérer une grappe de raisin, à ce que je vois ...

Duo, regardant avec gêne la grappe de raisin qu'il a à la main : ... ah ... c'est vrai ...

Un agent, au loin : Il est là !

Duo, apeuré : Wouah ! Faut qu'je file !

Il s'enfuit. Les agents arrivent. J'espère qu'il ne se fera pas attraper ... Il est amusant ... La sonnerie retentit. Il faut qu'j'y aille ... pas envie ...

**Fin des povs**

De son côté, Duo, dans une rue sombre, regarde s'éloigner les agents.

Duo : ... ouf ... j'ai eu chaud ...

Il regarde la grappe de raisin, tout content.

Duo : _Trop le pied, du raisin !_

Il sort de son coin, de bonne humeur. Il prend un grain et le mange.

Duo : _Hum ! Il est sucré !_

Il regarde à droite et à gauche, et s'enfuit vers chez lui. Il s'installe par terre, avec le sourire.

Duo : _... aujourd'hui, j'ai revu le "Richard" ... il avait l'air de s'ennuyer ..._

Il entame sa grappe de raisin.

Duo : _... un jour, il rentrera en fac, et moi je serais encore en train faire la manche ou de piller les magasins ... et il m'aura sûrement oublié ... ah non ! C'est le premier ami que j'me fais alors j'veux pas !_

Un vent passe.

Duo : _... brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ... fait froid ..._

Il s'allonge.

Duo : _... je me sens seul ..._

Il se met en boule.

Duo : _... si seul ..._

Il pleure.

Duo : ...

Plus tard, il sort de son "chez-lui" et se promène dans la rue. Il regarde une télé géante.

La télé : Quatre Raberba Winner, représentant de la colonie L4, a créé une réforme pour...

Duo : _... ah, c'est sûr, on parle toujours des politiques, des stars et des gens comme ça, mais on parle jamais des pauvres gars qui crèvent la faim ..._

Il s'intalle à côté d'une banque, pose un gobelet sale et attend, regardant par terre avec désolement. Personne ne fait attention à lui.

Duo : _... personne ne s'y intéresse, de toute façon ..._

Un mal de tête commence à le torturer.

Duo : _... non ... pas maintenant ..._

Il se penche vers le sol. Il tombe, inconscient.

µµµµµµ

Duo ouvre les yeux. Il est toujours dans la rue. Son coeur s'allourdit. Il aurait voulu se réveiller chez Heero. Mais non. Il est toujours dans ce monde de souffrance. Il lève un peu la tête. Trois hommes, avec un chien, le regardent.

Homme 1 : ... t'as rien à donner ?...

Duo : ... non ...

Il prend le gobelet et cherche dedans.

Homme 1 : C'est vide.

Duo : ...

Homme 2 : Tu penses pas aux autres, un peu ?

Duo : ... le fric qu'on me donne ... il est pour moi ... j'en ai besoin ...

Homme 1 : Ta gueule ! Les gars comme toi, ils n'ont rien à faire là ! Ils servent à rien !

Duo : ... allez vous faire foutre ...

Les hommes : ...

Le premier homme lui donne un coup de pied dans le ventre. Les autres se jettent sur lui, le frappant vivement. Le chien aboie de contentement.

Duo : _... cassez-vous ... j'veux plus vous voir ..._

Duo crache du sang. Les hommes cessent.

L'homme : La prochaine fois, t'as intérêt à avoir quelque chose !

Il partent, laissant le mendiant giser sur le sol. Il regarde autour de lui, faible.

Duo :

Une forme passe devant lui, et s'arrête.

Duo : _... monsieur Heero ..._

Il tend sa main vers lui, agrippe sa main au sol. Duo ne se trompait pas. La forme, c'est bien Heero, qui accourt vers lui.

Heero, accroupi à côté de Duo : ... Duo ... vous m'entendez ?...

Duo, rassuré : ...oui...

Heero : ...

Duo ne bouge pas : ni le corps, ni les yeux. Le japonais le fait relever.

Heero : ... vous pouvez marcher ?...

Duo : ...

Le mendiant pose un pied au sol et fait quelques pas. Mais c'est trop dur, et il manque de tomber. Il est à bout de force.

Duo : ...peux pas...avan...cer...

Heero : ...

Il passe ses bras sous les genoux du blessé et le transporte, en faisant bien attention de ne pas lui faire de mal. Duo ne sent plus son corps. Il regarde Heero, qui est inquiet. Sur le coup, il s'endort.

µµµµµµ

Heero entre dans la maison. Il traverse le hall, entre sa chambre, et l'allonge sur le lit. Il le regarde longuement.

Heero : _... pourvu qu'il s'en remette ..._

Il sort. Duo se réveille.

Duo : _... c'était bien lui ?... alors je n'ai pas rêvé ..._

Il regarde autour de lui.

Duo : _... c'est où ?..._

Il regarde le lit.

Duo, rougissant de gêne : _... je suis dans sa chambre ..._

La porte s'ouvre. C'est Heero, qui a une serviette et une coupelle d'eau à la main.

Duo, un peu rouge : ...

Heero : ...

Il s'assoit au bord du lit et lui passe la serviette imbibée d'eau sur le front.

Heero : ... que s'est-il passé ?...

Duo : ... je faisais la manche ... et y a des mecs qui sont venus m'piller ... j'avais rien alors ils m'ont frappé ... bah ... c'est pas la première fois qu'ils viennent ...

Heero : _... je ne comprends pas ... c'est dégueulasse ..._

Duo : ... merci ...

Heero : ... de rien ... j'allais pas vous laisser là-bas ...

Duo : ...

Duo tremble, laisse des larmes couler.

Heero : ...

Il éclate en pleurs, sous le regard désolé d'Heero. Celui-ci réimbibe la serviette et la passe délicatement sur ses joues, sur ses bras, sur les genoux, pour nettoyer les plaies. Le natté continue de se lamenter.

Duo : ... vous ne devriez pas vous soucier de moi ...

Heero : Je me soucie de vous si j'en ai envie.

Duo, pleurant encore plus : Mais pourquoi ?!

Heero : Calmez-vous.

Duo, pleurant toujours : ...

Heero : Arrêtez de pleurer.

Duo : ... oui mais ... oui mais ...

Heero pose une main sur son épaule.

Heero : C'est terminé.

Duo : ...

Il se lève et part vers la porte.

Heero : Je vais vous chercher à manger.

Sur ce, il sort. Duo se retrouve seul dans la pièce. Il se sent en sécurité. Malgré tout, il est un peu tendu et son chagrin lui est resté ...

Duo : _... cet homme ... il est unique ..._

Son coeur se met à battre allègrement.

Duo : _... qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?_

Heero entre avec un plateau.

Duo, le regardant, pire qu'un homard trop cuit : ...

Heero : ... vous allez bien ?...

Duo : ... oui ...

**Pov Duo**

... il vient près de moi, mon coeur s'accélère ... il m'a préparé un bol de nouilles ... c'est une préparation spéciale ... sûrement japonaise ...

Duo : ... qu'est-ce que c'est ?...

Heero : Des râmens.

Duo : ...

... il a même apporté les baguettes qui vont avec ...

Duo : ... je ne sais pas utiliser des baguettes ...

Heero : Je suppose.

Il prend ses baguettes et récupère quelques nouilles. Ca a l'air bon ...

Heero : Ouvrez la bouche.

Il va me nourrir ?!... bon ... pourquoi refuser ?...

Duo, ouvrant la bouche : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ...

Il avance ses baguettes vers moi ... je sens les nouilles se déposer dans ma bouche ... je mâche doucement ...

Duo : ... c'est bon ...

Heero : ...

Il prend une autre pincée et me la donne ... il est si délicat ... mon coeur bat la chamade ... et s'emballe ... Heero continue à me nourrir ... jusqu'à ce que le plat soit à moitié vide ... il repose ses baguettes ...

Heero : ... restez ici ... je vous garde jusqu'à votre rétablissement ...

Duo : ... arrêtez de faire ça ... des clodos comme moi, y en a plein ...

Il soupire.

Heero : Taisez-vous et dormez. Vous êtes fatigué.

... ok ... j'me tais ... elle est grande cette chambre ... c'est marrant, si ce lit n'était pas là, on aurait dit une bibliothèque ... y a pleins de livres ... de BD japonaises, surtout ... comment ça s'appelle, déjà ?... des mangas ?... ouais, c'est ça ... des mangas ... y a aussi un ordinateur ... et un bureau ... la chance ... mais qu'est-ce que je fous-là ? Un mec dégueu dans une pièce pareille ... c'est pitoyable ... Heero se lève ...

Duo : ... monsieur ...

Heero : Hn ?

Duo : ... je ... je me sens très ... très ...

Heero : Très quoi ?

Duo : ... très mal à l'aise ...

Heero : ...

Duo : ... ne le prenez pas mal...

Heero : Je ne le prends pas mal. Vous n'avez pas l'habitude du luxe, c'est normal ...

Duo : ...

Heero : Si vous voulez que je reste ... vous n'avez qu'à me le dire ...

Duo : ...

... mais ... je vais être encore plus gêné !...

Duo, écarlate : ... non merci ... ça ira ...

Heero : ... bien ...

Il sort, refermant la porte derrière lui ... j'essaye de me détendre ... finalement, elle n'est pas si gênante, cette chambre ... elle est agréable ...

Duo : bâille 

... je m'endors ...

**Pov Heero**

Heero, ouvrant la porte : ...

Duo : ... zzzzzzzzzzzzzz ... zzzzzzzzzzzzzz ... zzzzzzzzzzzzzz ...

Il s'est déjà endormi. Il devait être réellement fatigué ...

Duo : ... zzzzzzzzzzzzzz ... zzzzzzzzzzzzzz ... zzzzzzzzzzzzzz ...

... je ne devrais pas le déranger ... mais j'ai envie de l'approcher ... mes pas me dirigent inconsciement vers lui ... il m'attire ... j'ai envie de le toucher ... ma main se tend vers lui ... un de mes doigts frôle sa joue ...

Duo : ... huuuuuuuuuuum ...

... je le dérange ... je retire brusquement ma main ...

Duo : ... zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz ...

... ça va ... je ne l'ai pas réveillé ... je ne sais pas pourquoi ... mais dès que je le vois ... j'ai envie de le protéger ... de le rendre heureux ... d'être avec lui ... pourtant, je le connais à peine ...

Duo : ... zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz ...

... il dort comme un bienheureux ... c'est bien ... Je me retourne, et m'apprête à sortir.

Duo : ... hum ... Heero ...

Heero, se retournant : ...!

... je rêve ou il m'a appellé ?...

Duo : ... partez pas ...

Duo : ... zzzzzzzzzzz ... restez ... zzzzzzzzzzz ... avec moi ... zzzzzzzzzzz ...

... il parle pendant son sommeil ?... ah ... qu'est-ce que je fais ?...

Duo : ... zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz ...

... il veut que je reste près de lui ... c'est ce que je vais faire ...

Heero, s'avançant vers Duo : ...

Je m'installe doucement à côté de lui, prenant soin de ne pas brusquer son sommeil. Je regarde ma montre. 20H. Je n'ai toujours pas fait mes devoirs ... mais si je m'en vais ...

Duo : ... zzzzzz ...

... tant pis ...

Heero : ... bâille ...

... j'suis fatigué ... je devrais me coucher ... mais je ne dois pas quitter Duo ...

Heero : ...

Je me lève pour chercher un matelas, mais je sens une petite main s'accrocher à la mienne ... celle de Duo ...

Heero, le coeur battant : ... OO ...

... je la repose délicatement sur le lit ...

Heero, chuchotant : ... je reviens ...

Je la lâche en glissant un peu mes doigts sur les siens, et m'avance vers la porte.

µµµµµµ

J'ai installé de quoi dormir à côté de mon lit, où Duo dort paisiblement. J'enlève ma chemise et mon pantalon, enfile mon pyjama, et me fourre dans les couvertures. J'éteins la lampe de chevet, nous laissant dans le noir. Je m'allonge sur le côté, posant ma tête sur le coussin, étendant mes bras vers le chevet de Duo. J'entend la respiration de mon "voisin". Elle me berce ...

**Pov Duo**

... c'est encore la nuit ?... je regarde autour de moi ... y a des vêtements ...! mais ! C'est les vêtements à...

Duo, cramoisi, regardant tout autour de lui : ...

Ah ! Il ... il dort à côté de mon lit !!! ... ah ... mais ... mais euh !... mais il en ... il en profite ou quoi ?!... non ... s'il voulait vraiment en profiter, il se serait installé juste à côté de moi ... faut que j'arrête de m'faire des idées, j'deviens infernal !... mais ... s'il est resté à côté de moi ... c'est qu'il doit s'inquiéter ... je ne peux pas rester ici, je lui cause du souci ... Je lève mon buste.

Duo : Urgh ...

... j'sais pas si j'vais y arriver ... Je pose mes pieds au sol et me lève ... mes blessures me font encore souffrir ... horriblement ... mais ça va aller ... Je commence à faire quelques pas, de manière à ne pas réveiller Heero, et franchit la porte. Je l'ouvre doucement, passe dans le couloir. Heero ne bouge pas ... c'est bon ... Je referme la porte sans la claquer. Allez ... faut qu'je trouve la sortie ... j'dois être à l'étage ... Je me dirige vers la droite et vais jusqu'au bout du couloir ... bingo ! Des escaliers ! Je m'avance vers eux, pose maladroitement ma main sur la rembarde, et commence à les descendre ... c'est dur ... je manque plusieurs fois de tomber ... mais je parviens au rez-de-chaussée ... je suis dans le hall ... la porte est pas loin ... je m'en approche ... ça y est, j'ai saisi la poignée ...

Heero : Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

... et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il fout là !?!...

Duo : ... euh ...

Heero : ...

Duo : ... je cherchais les toilettes !

... les bras croisés, il hausse les épaules en soupirant ... je crois qu'il a compris mes intentions ...

Duo : ... je ne peux pas rester ici ... il faut que je parte ... je vous gêne ...

Heero, un peu énervé : ...

Duo : ... vous êtes tout le temps en train de vous inquéter pour moi !

Heero : Peut-être, mais je m'inquièterai plus si vous vous en allez, comme ça, sans rien dire, dans l'état où vous êtes.

Duo : ...

Heero : ...

Duo : ... mais quand même !...

Heero, sincèrement énervé : ... montez, ou je vous remonterai de force ce que je n'ai pas envie de faire ...

Duo, gêné : Ca va, j'vais remonter !...

... j'ai honte ...

**Fin des povs**

Le lendemain, Duo se réveille. Il est embêté pour ce qui s'est passé la veille. Il se tourne vers sa droite pour parler à Heero. Manque de chance, il est déjà levé.

Duo : ...!

Il se lève et se précipite dehors. Plaquant sa main sur ses côtes ( qui lui font encore mal ), il traverse le couloir, descends, prend le couloir du rez-de-chaussée et va dans la cuisine. Heero prépare le petit déjeuner. Il fait cuire les oeufs au plat car aujourd'hui, c'est breakfast ! ( Tohru : Huuuuuuum ... breakfast ... bave ... )

Heero : ... bonjour Duo ... vous avez l'air pressé ...

Sur ce, il recolle son nez sur ce qu'il prépare.

Duo : ... oui ... bonjour ...

Heero, toujours occupé : ...

Duo : ... c'est juste que je voulais vous dire pour hier soir ...

Il lève sa tête vers Duo.

Duo : ... je tenais à m'excuser ...

Heero : ...

Duo : Vous faites plein de choses pour moi ... et tout ce que je sais faire, c'est les refuser ... j'me sens bête ...

Heero : ...

Il se remet à cuisiner.

Heero : ... ce n'est pas grave ...

Duo : ... oui, monsieur ...

Heero : Tu peux m'tutoyer.

Duo, surpris : Ah ...

Heero : ...

Duo : Oui ... Heero ...

Heero décolle les oeufs du feu et les met dans les assiettes. Il installe ces assiettes sur la table, puis retire une chaise.

Heero : Installe-toi.

**À suivre ......**... . . . . . . . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Heero : Installe-toi.

Duo : ...

Duo s'avance vers la chaise, gêné, et s'installe. Ahuri, il regarde la table.

Duo : _... wouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ... ça donne la dalle du diable !..._

Heero s'installe à son tour, en face de Duo, qui regarde son assiette.

Duo : _... c'est tellement beau que j'ose pas y toucher ..._

Heero : C'est pas fait pour regarder.

Duo : Ah ... oui !

Il prend maladroitement une fourchette et un couteau.

Duo : _... j'croyais pas que les japonais mangeaient avec des couverts ..._

Heero : ... j'ai pas fait japonais, aujourd'hui ...

Duo rougit un peu et coupe un petit bout de pancake. Il goûte ...

Duo : ...

Heero : ...

Duo : ... WOUAH, LE CUISTO D'LUXE !!!

Heero : ...

Duo : ... TT ...

Heero : ...

Heero mange un peu.

Duo, toujours resté sur la même bouchée : ...

Il avale enfin ... puis se précipite sur le reste !

Heero : ... doucement, Duo ...

Duo, qui a déjà mangé la moitié de son plat, la bouche pleine : ... hum ...

Il continue plus doucement.

Duo, pleurant de joie : ... ch'est chûr ... ch'est trop bon ...

Heero : Merci ...

Ils continuent le repas tranquillement.

Duo : Vou... euh ... TU !!!

Heero : ... ? ...

Duo : ... peux me passer la confiture, s'il te plaît ?...

Heero : ... ouais ...

Ce qu'il fait.

Duo : ... tu n'as pas l'air de bonne humeur ...

Heero : ... j'dois aller au lycée pour la matinée ... j'avais pas envie d'me l'ver ...

Duo : ... ah ...

Heero : ... mais bon ... après, c'est les vacances d'été ...

Duo : Ah ouais ?

Heero : ... ouais ...

Duo : ... tu es en quelle classe ?...

Heero : Je suis en 2de. Je vais rentrer en 1ère Scientifique ...

Duo, enthousiaste : ... tu vas faire des Maths alors ?

Heero : Hn.

Duo : C'est cool ! J'adore les compter le nombre de radis qu'il y a dans une botte ...

Heero : Ce n'est pas ce genre de Maths là. C'est beaucoup plus compliqué.

Duo : ... ah ... bon ...

Heero termine son assiette.

Heero : J'dois y aller.

Duo : _Déjà ? Pas maintenant ..._

Heero : Tu restes ici. Fais ce que tu veux, tu peux même fouiller dans mes affaires personnelles, mais si t'es pas dans cette maison à mon retour ...

Duo, comme un gamin : ... d'accord ...

Heero : Hn ...

Il part chercher son cartable qu'il avait posé dans un coin de la pièce.

Heero : Allez ... à midi.

Duo, la bouche pleine : Hum !

Heero entre dans le couloir et disparât de la vue de Duo, qui termine son petit déjeuner.

Duo : _... alors pendant toute une matinée ... je fais ce que je veux ici ..._

Un petit frisson lui parcours la colonne vertébrale et ses joues prennent une couleur rosée.

Duo : _... c'est trop ..._

Il hésite un instant. Finalement, il se décolle de sa chaise.

Duo : _... bon ... j'vais visiter tout ça, moi ..._

Il sort dans le couloir.

Duo : _... j'commence par où ?..._

Il va dans le hall et monte à l'étage. Il y a plusieurs portes. Il ouvre la première qu'il voit.

Duo : _... c'est ..._

... une salle de bain. Une baignoire, une douche, des serviettes de bain, une penderie avec des vêtements propres, du savon, etc ...

Duo, fermant la porte, cramoisi :

Il regarde la baignoire.

Duo :_ ... ah non ! Je ne peux pas !..._

Il se tortille sur place, ne savant pas comment réagir ...

Duo : _... m'a dit de faire comme je veux ... mais bon ... là, c'est trop !... qu'est-ce que je fais ?... il m'en voudra pas ?... Aaaaah ! Mais il m'a dit de faire ce que je veux alors je peux bien prendre un bain !... et puis merde ... fais chier ... j'ose pas ..._

Il prend une décision.

Duo : _Si j'ose pas, j'vais m'faire engueuler !_

Il saisit le robinet d'eau chaude et d'eau froide, les allume. Il se sent encore plus mal à l'aise. La baignoire finit, quelques minutes plus tard, par se remplir. Il ferme les robinets, et plonge ses doigts dans l'eau pour goûter la température.

Duo : _... huuuuum ... elle est ni trop chaude, ni trop froide ... c'est trooooooooooooooooop ... bon ! Faut qu'j'arrête de tergiverser !_

Il enlève sa chemise, dévoilant son buste où l'on voit ses côtes. Puis il retire son pantalon et son sous-vêtements, avant de se mettre dans l'eau. Il est complètement gêné, et essaye déjà de formuler une excuse pour Heero. Il commence à se détendre au bout d'un moment.

Duo : _... c'est trop bon ..._

Il regarde son bras ...

Duo : AAAAH !!!_... mais ... j'suis tout blanc !... ah !!! L'eau se salit !!! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait !?!_

Il tourne sa tête vers le savon liquide.

Duo, chippant le flacon : _Vite !!! Faut nettoyer ça !!!_

Il verse le quart du flacon dans le bain.

Duo, regardant le flacon : _... j'crois que j'ai fait une bourde ..._

Il regarde l'eau. Il y a un amat de bulles qui se forment.

Duo, posant le flacon sur le rebord : _... wouaaaah ... trop cool, des bulles ..._

Il en prend dans sa main.

Duo : _... je vais pouvoir me laver ... pourquoi j'me suis affolé juste parce que j'étais en train de m'décrasser, quel idiot ..._

Il commence à se frotter les bras avec le savon.

Duo, tout content : _ J'vais être propre comme un sous neuf ! Hi hi hi ..._

Il se lave tout le corps dans une bonne humeur totale. Puis il attaque le visage un peu trop vite ...

Duo, frottant ses yeux : AÏE EUH !!! Y A QUOI DANS C'TRUC, BORDEL !?!

Ca lui frotte plus, donc il frotte ses yeux encore plus, de plus en plus ... jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que ce produit ne doit pas avoir de contact avec les yeux. Dans ce cas, il se met à se frotter les joues et le front.

µµµµµµ

Plus tard, il sort de l'eau.

Duo : _Bon ... et maintenant ... j'en fais quoi, de toute cette eau ?..._

Il regarde et remarque le bouchon.

Duo : _... ça doit être ça ..._

Il retire le bouchon. L'eau baisse.

Duo : _... trop cool, ce machin !..._

Il regarde les serviettes, pui après un bout de temps, il en prend une et essuie. Il repose la serviette là où elle était, ne savant pas où la mettre, et s'apprête à reprendre ses vêtements.

Duo : _... berk ... j'ose plus y toucher, maintenant que je suis propre ..._

Il regarde la penderie.

Duo : _Ah non ! Quand même pas ! C'est les affaires à Heero !_

Il se souvient du "tu peux même fouiller dans mes affaires personnelles" que lui a dit Heero.

Duo, cramoisi : ...

Il ouvre la penderie et regarde tous les vêtements qu'il y a dedans. Il ravale sa salive avant de choisir un ensemble de vêtements. C'est une chemise d'été blanche avec un pantalon bleu marine. C'est assez classe.

Duo, encore plus cramoisi : _... faut aussi que je prenne un slip ..._

Il y a un tiroir en bas de la pendrie. C'est là. Il en prend un. Il referme tout à toute vitesse. Il commence à enfiler ses habits ...

Duo : _... je flotte un peu ..._

Il se tourne vers sa droite. Une grande glace est dressée devant lui. Il se regarde, et commence à sourire. Malgré le fait que, en effet, il flotte complètement dans les vêtements, il a un air plutôt plaisant et classe.

Duo, prenant la pause : _... Duo, le prince de la maison ... où je vous emmène, bel homme ?..._

Il se tourne vers ses anciens vêtements.

Duo : _... j'en fais quoi ?..._

Il y a une malle avec des vêtements sales.

Duo : _J'ai qu'à les mettre dedans !_

Il s'en approche, mais il a peur de les toucher. Après un temps de réflection, il prend la serviette qu'il a utilisé pour s'essuyer, les utilise en guise de "gants" pour mettre ces torchons dans le bac. Par la même occasion, il y met la serviette.

Duo : _Voilà !_

Il sort de la salle de bain. Il va voir la prochaine porte ...

Duo : _... ah ... une salle vide avec une console en plein milieu ... c'est bizarre, les murs sont tous blancs ..._

Il avance vers la console de jeu. Elle est toute petite. C'est la PlayStation 3D.

Duo : _... j'ai déjà vu ça, en grande surface ..._

Il prend un faux flingue qui est à côté. Aucun fils ne le lie à la machine, juste un émetteur.

Duo : _... c'est 'zarre ..._

Il voit un bouton rouge sur la console.

Duo : _Tiens ... et si je l'allumais ?..._

Il appuie dessus. La salle se noircit. Duo prend peur, le faux flingue à la main, le doigt sur la gachette. Un carré apparaît devant lui.

Duo : AH !!!

Une voix off : Posez votre main droite sur le carré.

Duo tremble, puis avance sa main droite vers le carré. Il la pose dessus. Le carré s'illumine, puis disparaît sous le regard ahuri et impressioné de Duo.

La voix off : Nouveau joueur.

Duo : ... ??? ...

Deux rectangles surgissent avec une sorte de clavier virtuel.

La voix off : Entrez votre nom et votre prénom, puis appuyez sur ENTER pour valider.

Duo : ... euh ... je suis obligé de le faire ?...

Ca ne répond pas.

Duo : _... j'sais pas écrire ... bah ... j'ai qu'à mettre n'importe quoi, de toute façon, c'est qu'une machine ..._

Il tape donc n'importe quoi. Voici le résultat : Grzadoglit Kazdsurindkstua.

Duo : _... c'est quoi, "Enter" ?..._

Il regarde la touche "Enter".

Duo : _... ça dois être ça ... c'est la seule touche où y a un mot entier ..._

Il appuie dessus. Tout disparaît.

La voix off : Bienvenue, Grzadoglit Kazdsurindkstua.

Duo : _Waaaah ! Trop, 'zarre, le nom !_

Un panneau de jeu apparaît devant lui. Ca a l'air violent.

Duo, stressé : _... brrrrr ... je fais quoi, là ?..._

Il appuie sur "commencer la partie", car c'est le seul bouton qu'il y a sur l'écran. Il se retrouve dans un couloir sombre. Tétanisé, il n'ose pas bouger. De toute façon, il est enfermé dans la pièce. Quelque chose approche de lui. Il se retourne et voit un zombie.

Duo : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!

Il tire dedans. Plein d'autres arrivent dans tous les coins.

Duo, bleu : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!! AU SECOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURS !!!

Il tire dans tous les sens, tuant tous les ennemis. Il commence à transpirer, et à réellement paniquer. Dix minutes plus tard, après un combat acharné ...

La voix off : Nouveau record : 310 069 points. Bravo !

Duo : ...

Il tombe en syncope sur le bouton de la console, qui s'éteint.

µµµµµµ

Il se réveille, plus tard, dans la salle redevenue comme avant.

Duo : _... hein ?... je suis où ?... quel fou, de jouer à ça ..._

Il se relève et sort de la pièce. Il ouvre la porte d'après, avec panique.

Duo : _... ah ... la chambre à Heero ..._

À cette pensée, il devient pire qu'un homard trop cuit. Il referme la porte. Il regarde encore le lit. Puis son regard se tourne vers les étagères de mangas.

Duo : ...

Il en prend un et le regarde. Il y a un samouraï aux yeux rouges dessus ( C'est Samuraï Deeper Kyo ).

Duo : ...

Il commence à le feuilleter.

Duo : _... wouah ... des combats à l'épée ... il aime bien les trucs violents, on dirait ..._

Il le range et en prend un autre. Il y a un mec efféminé qui tient une chandelle, le regard levé vers le haut. Ce manga est énorme par rapport aux autres : c'est comme si on en avait rassemblé quatre dans un même et seul bouquin. ( c'est "La rose de Versailles", "Lady Oscar" pour ceux qui ne connaissent que la série télé ... )

Duo : _... tiens ... ça a l'air d'être un truc romantique ..._

Il ouvre et regarde les illustrations.

Duo : _... ah ouais ... c'est une BD à l'eau de rose ... il serait sentimental ?..._

Il range et prend un autre livre. Il y a un beau japonais avec une croix et un costume chrétien ( c'est Tokyo Babylon, de Clamp ).

Duo : _... il a l'air différent des autres, celui-là ..._

Il l'ouvre.

Duo : _... c'est bien fait ..._

Il voit les deux héros principaux, assez proches l'un de l'autre ...

Duo, rouge : _... ils sont homos ..._

Il tourne la page ...

Duo, écarlate : _... oui ... ils le sont ... ils sont mignons ... Heero ... mais pourquoi je pense à cette tête de yeux bridés !?!_

La porte s'ouvre.

Heero : ... tu es là ...

Duo, cramoisi : ... eh ...

Heero : ...

Duo, complètement confus : Désolé pour avoir utilisé la baignoire et le flacon de savon, pour avoir emprunté vos vêtements, pour avoir joué avec votre console de jeu et pour avoir feuilleter vos mangas !!! Je suis désolééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééé !!!

Heero regarde le livre, et rougit visiblement. Il se précipite pour chiper le bouquin sous les yeux d'un Duo ahuri.

Heero, pire qu'une tomate trop mûre : Ne lit pas ça ...

Duo, regardant Heero ranger le livre : ...

Heero : ... si tu aimes la lecture, je te proposerais des livres qui sont bien ...

Duo : ... vous n'aimez pas ce livre ?...

Heero, encore pire que tout à l'heure : Si, si, mais bon ... voilà ...

Duo : ?????????????????????????????????????

Heero : ... t'aime quoi, comme livres ?...

Duo : ... ben, en fait ... je suis analphabète ... je regardais juste les images ...

Heero : ... ah ...

Duo : ... mais j'avoue que ça m'intéresse, ces bouquins ...

Heero : ...

Heero refléchit.

Heero : Je peux t'apprendre à lire et à écrire, si tu veux.

Duo : Quoi !?!

Il sursaute et prend une teinte à rendre les cerises jalouses.

Duo : ... mais ... mais mais ... mais c'est trop ! Tu ... tu m'accueilles chez toi, c'est déjà...

Heero : Je peux faire ça pour toi, ça ne me dérange pas.

Duo, très content : ... merci ...

Heero : Les habits que tu portes te vont très bien.

Duo sortit un sourire rayonnant, dévoilant toutes ses dents.

Heero : !!!

Il plaque sa main devant sa bouche.

Duo : ...

Heero : ... tu as les dents gâtées ...

Duo, le regardant avec honte : ...

Heero : ... tu n'as pas à avoir honte ...

Duo : ...

Heero : ...

Heero prend son portable et sort de la pièce, laissant le pauvre Duo dans sa honte.

Duo : _... il a vu mes dents ... il les as vues ... il les as vues ... il as vues ..._

Il s'emporte dans une forte tristesse, quand le japonais revient.

Heero, rangeant son portable dans sa poche : Viens, Duo, je t'emmène chez le dentiste.

Duo : ... ah non !!! Ne fait pas de folies !!! Et puis tu te rends compte !!! Il va s'emmerder à me nettoyer toutes les dents !!! Et puis...

Heero : C'est son métier. Je lui expliqué la situation, et il m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. En plus, il est libre maintenant. Il ne faut pas être en retard.

Duo : Je ne veux pas y aller !!!

Heero lui prend le poignet et l'emmène dans le couloir. Duo se débat tant qu'il peut, mais ça ne sert à rien.

Heero : Arrête ! Tu vas y aller, et c'est tout !

Duo : Ouais, mais tu va te ruiner !!!

Heero : J'm'en fous.

Duo commence à se calmer, mais il est un peu de mauvaise humeur.

µµµµµµ

Ils entrent dans la voiture. Heero prend le volant. Il l'allume et la démarre.

Duo : _... c'est trop cool, la voiture ..._

Il croise les bras.

Duo : _Quel fou de m'emmener chez un dentiste !_

Ils arrivent à destination. Ils sortent de la voiture, et entrent dans le cabinet de dentiste. Ils sont à l'accueil.

La secrétaire : Ah ! Vous voilà ! Le Docteur J vous attend !

Heero : Vas-y, je t'attends ici.

Duo : ...

Il s'avance dans le couloir qui amène à la salle d'opération.

Duo : ...

Docteur J : Bonjour, monsieur !

Duo, pas très rassuré : ...

Docteur J : Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Ca va aller !

Duo : ... c'est vous, le dentiste ?...

Docteur J : Oui !

Duo : ...

Docteur J, s'appochant de Duo : Il paraît qu'il ne s'agit que de nettoyage ... montrez-moi vos dents ...

Après une longue hésitation, Duo obéit.

Docteur J : ... c'est sûr que ce n'est pas génial ...

Il se retourne vers le siège d'opération.

Docteur J : Allongez-vous !

Le natté, paniqué, fait quelques pas maladroits vers le siège, et s'allonge. Docteur J regarde dans ses affaires et sort une petite seringue. Duo tremble.

Docteur J : Je vais anestésier votre gencive !

Duo, transpirant : ... ah ...

Il lève la lèvre supérieure de Duo et planque la seringue dedans.

Duo : ...

Le patient s'évanouit.

Docteur J, retirant la seringue : ... bon ... on continue l'opération ?

Il prend la roulette et fait son petit travail. Pendant ce temps-là, Heero attend avec impatience le résultat dans la salle d'attente.

µµµµµµ

Duo se réveille, tandis que le dentiste est en train d'attaquer la dernière dent : une molaire.

Duo, complètement apeuré : !!!

Docteur J : Calmez-vous ! J'ai presque fini ...

Duo : ...

Docteur J : ... voilà ...

Il éteint sa roulette.

Docteur J : J'ai terminé ! Ca a été long : en plus du nettoyage, il a fallu que je soigne 4 caries et quelques infections !

Duo, gêné : ...

Docteur J : Montrez-moi tout ça !

Duo ouvre la bouche.

Docteur J : C'est sûr, c'est beaucoup plus plaisant ! J'ai fait du bon travail !

Duo : ...

Docteur J : Vous pouvez vous lever !

C'est ce que fait Duo.

Duo : ... merci ...

Docteur J : De rien ! Maintenant, il faudra que tu penses à te brosser les dents tous les jours ! Tu demanderas plus de détails à Heero, si tu veux !

Duo : ...

Il s'approche de la sortie de la salle.

Duo : ... au revoir ...

Docteur J : Au revoir, gamin !

Duo : ...

Il sort. Ca a été une expérience éprouvante, mais intéressante.

Duo, entrant dans la salle d'attente, rouge : ...

Heero se lève d'un des sièges.

Heero : Ca s'est bien passé ?

Duo, hochant très rapidement la tête : ...

Heero : ...

Duo n'est pas très souriant.

Heero : Tu peux sourire, un peu ...

Duo, regardant ses pieds : ...

Heero : Souris-moi.

Duo, regardant Heero : ...

Heero : J'aime bien quand tu souris ...

Duo, timide : ...

Il dévoile son sourire, montrant toutes ses dents.

Heero : ... tu as un très beau sourire ...

Duo, souriant plus, rougissant : ... merci ...

Heero : ... allez ... on y va ?...

Duo : ... oui ...

Il se sent léger. Il sort de la salle, n'oubliant pas de faire un petit coucou à la secrétaire. Une fois dehors ...

Heero : ... en attendant que tu arrives, j'ai demandé un rendez-vous chez le coiffeur ...

Duo : ... quoi !?!...

Heero : ...

Duo : ... mais arrête, bon sang ! Ca commence à bien faire !

Heero : C'est prévu. Je ne peux pas annuler le rendez-vous.

Duo : Mais t'aurais pu me demander, avant !

Heero : On y va.

Duo : Mais euh !

Heero lui fait signe d'entrer dans la voiture. Duo, boudant un peu, l'écoute sans rien dire.

Duo : _Quel entêté, non mais je vous jure !_

Heero entre dans la voiture à son tour.

Duo : _... mais j'avoue qu'au fond, ça me fait plaisir qu'on s'occupe de moi ..._

Il regarde ses pieds.

Duo : _Mais quand même ! J'ai rien demandé, moi ! _

Heero, démarrant la voiture : Ca va ?

Duo : ... mouais ...

Heero, se retenant de rigoler : ...

Il démarre la voiture, et prend la route.

Duo : Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Heero : Parce que j'ai envie. _Et parce que je t'aime._

Duo : ...

Plus tard, ils arrivent chez le coiffeur. Ils entrent dans le salon.

Duo, ébahi : _... wouaaaah ..._

Il regarde les coiffeurs.

Heero : Je te présente les coiffeurs : Trowa Barton et Quatre Raberba Winner. Ce sont de très bons amis.

Quatre et Trowa : Bonjour !

Duo : Q... Quatre Raberba Winner !?!

Il se fige sur place.

Duo : Mais ... vous êtes un représentant des colonies !

Quatre : Oui, mais je fais de la coiffure avec Trowa quand j'ai du temps libre !

Duo : ... ah ...

Quatre : Bon ... on y va ?

Trowa : Oui. Installez-vous là, on va vous laver les cheveux.

Duo : ... d'accord ...

Il est déjà plus rassuré ici qu'avec le Docteur J. Bien que la présence de Quatre le rend mal à l'aise ... il s'installe là où Trowa lui a indiqué. Celui-ci commence à lui défaire sa tresse. Elle est pleine de noeuds ... Il se débrouille pour ne pas faire de mal à Duo, ce qui est très dur ... mais il y parvient. Quatre allume l'eau et passe l'avant-shampooing à Trowa. Quand les cheveux de Duo sont complètement mouillés, il prend un brosse et commence la première phase du démellage. C'est très dur.

Duo, les cheveux lui tirant un peu : ...

Trowa : ... dites-le moi si je vous fais mal ...

Duo : ... non ... ça va ...

Trowa se débrouille tant bien que mal, et finit par défaire une partie d'un noeud. Quatre se joint à lui, et attaque un autre noeud. Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils arrivent à les défaire. Trowa applique l'avant-shampooing.

Trowa : Vous devez attendre 20 minutes.

Duo : ... d'accord ...

Il attends, la tête penchée dans le lavabo.

Trowa, à Heero ( Duo n'entend rien de la conversation ) : Il a l'air très gentil ...

Heero : ... ouais ...

Quatre : Il me plait bien !

Heero : ...

Il regarde longuement Duo ...

Trowa et Quatre : ...

Quatre, tout bas à Trowa : Il ne serait pas amoureux, par hazard ?

Trowa, tout bas à Quatre : Oui, je pense aussi ...

Heero : ...

Trowa et Quatre :

Heero : ... quoi ?...

20 minutes plus tard, Trowa et Quatre se remettent à la tâche.

Quatre : _Allez ! Faut qu'ça brille !_

Trowa : _Il faut qu'il soit irréprochable pour Heero !_

Duo : _... c'est agréable de se faire tripoter les cheveux ..._

Heero : ...

Les cheveux de Duo commencent à devenir d'une propreté impressionante, mais ils restent malgré tout très emmellés ... Quatre prend la brosse et saute sur un des derniers noeuds.

Duo : _... ça fait mal ..._

Quatre : Je suis désolé si ça vous fait mal !

Duo : ... c'est pas grave ...

Trowa l'aide sur le même noeud. Ils mettent un temps infernal à défaire à peu près tous les noeuds : 40 minutes. Une horreur pour ces pauvres coiffeurs, mais tant qu'il le font pour Heero, ça leur convient. Quatre applique un après-shampooing.

Quatre : Vous devez encore attendre dix minutes.

Duo : D'accord ...

Heero vient voir Duo, qui semble content.

Heero : Toi qui bougonnait avant de venir ...

Duo : ... fallait m'prévenir ...

Heero : ...

Trowa et Quatre, derrière :

Heero : Arrêtez de m'observer.

Quatre : Comment ça, on t'observe ?

Duo : ?

Plus tard, Duo se fait rincer les cheveux.

Duo : _... gaga ..._

Trowa : Levez-vous.

Duo obéit. Quatre essore ses cheveux, puis repasse un petit coup de brosse.

Quatre : Allez vous assoir là-bas !

Duo s'assoit devant la glace, qui est voilée, pour l'instant. Trowa prend le sèche-cheveux et commence à le passer sur les cheveux de Duo. C'est agréable ...

µµµµµµ

15 minutes plus tard ...

Quatre : Voilà !

Trowa : C'est bon !

Ils tournent le siège de Duo vers Heero.

Quatre : Comment tu le trouves ?

Heero : ...

Duo, écarlate : ...

Heero : ... magnifique ...

Duo, son coeur palpitant, complètement cramoisi et souriant : ... merci ...

Heero : De rien.

Duo, encore plus rayonnant : ...

Quatre et Trowa, se regardant : ... ...

Ils tournent Duo vers la glace et dévoilent celle-ci.

Duo, plus ébêté que jamais : ... c'e... c'est moi, ça ?... wouah ... cool ... j'suis devenu beau ... j'savais pas que je... mais attendez ... c'est vraiment moi, ça ?... attendez ... c'est pas possible ...

Heero, s'approchant de lui : ... c'est toi ...

Duo, tout rouge : ... wouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ...

Sur le miroir, il voit Heero, juste à côté de lui, posant une main sur son épaule.

Duo, gêné : ...

Heero, se tournant vers Quatre et Trowa : Merci. Je vous suis reconnaissant.

Quatre : Mais de rien !

Trowa : C'est notre boulot.

Quatre : Et aussi un plaisir !

Quatre et Trowa :

Heero, à Duo : Viens.

Duo : ... oui ...

Duo se lève et suit Heero vers la sortie, comme un poussin suivrait sa maman.

Heero : Allez, on s'appelle et on fait une bouffe.

Quatre : Oui ! Au revoir !

Trowa, souriant : À plus !

Les deux visiteurs sortent.

Trowa : ... il s'est trouvé un copain ...

Quatre, tournant la tête de Trowa vers lui : Ouais ...

Il l'embrasse fougueusement ...

µµµµµµ

Dehors ...

Duo, à côté de la voiture : ... ils sont sympas, tes amis ...

Heero : Ouais ... je les ai rencontrés quand j'ai perdu mes parents ... ils m'ont aidé à m'en sortir ...

Duo : ... hum ...

Heero, s'installant au volant : ... allez ... on rentre ...

Duo, s'installant aussi : ...

Heero démarre la voiture. Duo ferme portière.

µµµµµµ

De retour à la maison ...

Heero : Je vais préparer le repas.

Duo : Merci ...

Heero se dirige vers la cuisine.

Duo : Dites ?

Heero : Oui ?

Duo : ... je peux ... enfin ...

Heero, attendant la question : ...

**À suivre ......**... . . . . . . . . .


	3. Chapter 3

Duo : ... j'aimerais apprendre ... à cuisiner ...

Heero : ... pourquoi pas ? Viens ...

Duo : Ah ... oui !

Duo le suit comme un gamin. Il arrive dans la cuisine. Heero va jusqu'à une plaque de bois, son ami s'avance vers lui. Il s'arrête juste à côté de lui, tout content.

Heero : Alors ... tu veux manger quoi ?

Duo : ... ben ... t'as pas un truc d'asiatique à me faire goûter ?

Heero : Tu veux faire de la cuisine asiatique ?

Duo, hochant de la tête : ...

Heero : ... hn ...

Il farfouille dans son frigo, et trouve quelque chose.

Heero : ... allez ... ça va être sushi, aujourd'hui ... ( classique ... )

Duo : Ah ! J'en ai déjà entendu parler ! Ca se fait avec du poisson cru, je crois ...

Heero, sortant du thon rouge, du saumon et de la daurade : Ouais ...

Il s'avance vers Duo et dépose les poissons. Le natté est complètement ahuri.

Heero : Tu n'es pas trop sensible, j'espère ...

Duo : ?

Heero, franc et direct : On va devoir vider les poissons.

Duo, faisant au fur et à mesure une drôle de tête : ...

... Heero s'est mis à la tâche ... Duo était pâle, même s'il faisait dos pour ne pas assister à la scène ...

Heero : C'est bon. Tu peux regarder.

Duo : ...

Heero : Maintenant, on va s'occuper du riz.

Duo : ... d'accord ...

Heero part vers le placard et sort le riz. Il le pose à côté de Duo, et rempli un saladier d'eau, qu'il pose aussi sur la plaque en bois.

Heero : Verse la moitié de la poche de riz dans l'eau.

Duo obéit.

Heero : Maintenant ...

Il plonge la main de Duo dans l'eau.

Heero : Il faut que tu nettoies le riz. Quand l'eau est trouble, tu la changes et tu continue jusqu'à ce que l'eau ne soit plus trouble. Je te préveins, c'est très long.

Duo : ... d'accord ...

Duo se met à le nettoyer le mieux qu'il peut.

µµµµµµ

Ils viennent de mettre le riz à cuire.

Heero : On va écailler et couper les poissons en tranches.

Duo : ...

Heero : N'aie pas peur. Ce n'est pas sanglant.

Duo : ...

Il saisit le couteau que lui passe le japonais et le place sur le cou du thon ( Heero l'a déjà décapité ). Il commence à couper, maladroitement.

Heero : Ne fais pas comme ça ...

Il prend la main de Duo qui tient le couteau.

Duo, horriblement rouge : ...

Heero guide sa main pour couper le poisson.

Heero : ... on fait comme ça ...

Ils arrivent à la queue.

Heero : ... voilà ...

Duo : OO

Heero : ... c'est bien ... recommence avec les autres ...

Duo : ... euh ... oui ...

Heero : ...

Duo, pire que rouge : ...

Heero lâche sa main. Duo, lui, est un peu ( beaucoup ) déçu ... il prend la daurade et fait pareil, puis avec le saumon.

Heero : ...

Duo : ...

Heero : Je te montre comment les écailler.

Il saisit la peau, et montre la manoeuvre à Duo, tout attentif.

Heero : À toi.

Duo : Ouais !...

Il l'imite avec le saumon.

Heero : ... tu apprends vite ...

Duo : ...

Plus tard, après avoir coupé le poisson en lamelles et avoir sorti le riz du feu, ils s'occupent de la touche finale.

Heero : ... il faut bien modeller le riz ... tu vois, comme ça ...

Duo : ... OK ...

Il le fait, et pose une tranche de thon dedans. Puis il l'entoure d'une feuille de nori ( algue ).

Duo : ... c'est joli ...

Heero : Ouais. Tu t'es bien débrouillé.

Duo :

Ils continuent à disposer les sushis sur le plateau.

µµµµµµ

Plus tard, Heero et Duo sont à table. Les sushis sont disposés sur la table, avec du wasabi, du sushizu ( vinaigre de riz sucré ) et du gari ( gingembre mariné ). Duo est très enthousiaste.

Duo : Cool !

Heero : Sers-toi.

Duo : D'accord !

Il prend la moitié du plat, Heero prend le reste. Duo goûte un sushi.

Duo : Wouah ! C'est trop top !

Heero : Oui. C'est très bon.

Duo :

Duo continue à manger de bon coeur. Puis son regard se pose sur son nouvel ami. Il mange aussi.

Duo : _... je l'adore, ce mec ... non, je ne l'adore pas ... c'est bien plus que ça ... est-ce qu'il a une copine ? Ou un copain ?..._

Heero : ...

Duo : ... euh ... Heero ...

Heero : ... hn ?...

Duo, écarlate : ... est-ce que ... est-ce que tu ...

Heero : ...

Duo : ... peux me passer le wasabi, s'il te plait ...

Heero : Il est juste sous ton nez.

Duo, très gêné : Ah ... ah oui ! Merci quand même !

Heero : ...

Il se sert d'un peu de wasabi. Il en pose, et trempe un sushi dedans.

Heero : Fais atten...

Duo le met dans sa bouche et mâche joyeusement. Il avale. Puis il commence à faire une drôle de tête. Il tousse, prenant une teinte violette.

Heero : K'so ...

Il se lève et va voir Duo.

Heero, tapant dans le dos de Duo : Crache !!!

Duo : KOF !!! KOF KOF KOF !!! ARGH !!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEERK ...

Heero : CRACHE !!!

Il arrive à sortir le sushi de son gosier.

Duo, exténué : ... euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ...

Heero : Fais gaffe au wasabi ! Si t'en mets trois tonnes, tu vas t'étouffer ! Comme ça vient de t'arriver !

Duo : _... c'est sûr que ça arrache ... c'est un truc pour les dragons, ou quoi ?!..._ y a quoi, dedans ?...

Heero : Du raifort japonais en moutarde. Une pointe, ça suffisait largement.

Duo : ... j'm'en souviendrai ...

Heero, partant se réinstaller : ... tu m'as fait peur ...

Duo : ...

Heero s'assoit sur sa chaise et reprend le repas.

µµµµµµ

À la sortie du repas ...

Duo : On fait quoi ?

Heero : J'sais pas.

Duo et Heero : ...

Heero : Tu vas mieux ?

Duo : Hein ?

Heero : Tes bleus ...

Duo : Ah ... j'ai un peu mal ... mais je pense que je serais rétabli, demain ...

Heero : Tu te seras vite rétabli ...

Duo, avec un grand sourire : Tu sais, c'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive ... j'suis habitué ...

Heero : _... quelle belle bande d'enfoirés ..._

Duo : ... dis ... tu veux toujours m'apprendre à lire et à écrire ?...

Heero : Ouais.

Duo, rougissant en regardant ses pieds : ...

Heero : ...

Dans la chambre de Heero, celui-ci et Duo sont assis devant le bureau. Heero écrit sur une feuille un petit "a" et un grand "A" en lettres anglaises.

Heero : Ca, c'est un "a". Il se prononce "ah".

Duo : Ah ...

Heero : Voilà. Tu vas me les écrire, maintenant. Je t'ai fait un modèle.

Duo : ... OK ...

Il commence à écrire, puis finit les rangées.

Heero : ... ouais ... c'est pas mal ... on passe à la lettre suivante ...

Il écrit "b" et "B".

Heero : C'est un "b". Il se prononce "bé".

Duo : ... bé ?...

Heero : C'est ça.

Duo : Alors, si je récapitule, ça fait : ah, bé ...

Heero : Hn.

Duo : ... wouah ...

Ils vont comme ça, au long de l'après-midi, à la lettre "n".

Heero : On en est à mi-chemin. C'est très bien. Je ne pensais pas que tu irais aussi vite.

Duo : Eh ! J'ai p't'être pas de tunes, mais j'ai la chance d'avoir un cerveau ! 

Heero : ...

Duo : ...

Heero : lol

Duo : ...?...

Heero : Je sais que t'as un cerveau !... bon ... tu veux continuer ?...

Duo : ... bâille ...

Heero : ... tu devrais te reposer ...

Duo : ... mais je veux continuer ...

Heero, se levant de sa chaise : On continuera demain.

Duo, se levant aussi : ... d'accord ...

Heero, regardant sa montre : Il est 17H. Tu veux dormir ?

Duo : ...

Heero : T'as des petits yeux.

Duo : ...

Heero : ... allez ... va te coucher ...

Duo : Mais...

Heero, le poussant vers son lit : Il n'y a pas de "mais".

Duo : Ah non ! Pas dans ton lit !

Heero : Pourquoi ?

Duo : Parce que ... vous allez pas encore dormir par terre si je ne me réveille pas d'ici à demain matin !

Heero : ... et si j'ai envie ?...

Duo : ... et si j'ai pas envie ?...

Heero : C'est chez moi, ici. C'est moi qui décide.

Duo : ...

Duo se résigne, mais n'ose pas toucher au lit. Heero le pousse pour qu'il tombe dedans.

Heero : Dors, maintenant. Je te réveillerais à l'heure du repas, si t'as peur de dormir trop longtemps.

Duo : ...

Heero sort, refermant la porte derrière lui. Duo se met en boule sur le lit, puis s'endort comme une masse. Heero a raison, il a besoin de repos ...

_** ... je suis encore dans la chambre à Heero ... il est où ?... j'ai un mauvais pressentiment ... comme s'il n'était plus là ... c'est bizarre ... je me sens bizarre ... j'ai l'impression d'être seul au monde ...**_

_**La porte s'ouvre. C'est lui. Mon coeur est prêt à s'envoler ... **_

**_Heero : Qui êtes-vous ?_**

_** Mais ... **_

**_Duo : Hee-chan ... c'est moi ... c'est Duo ..._**

**_Heero : Je ne vous connais pas. Sortez de chez moi._**

**_Duo : ..._**

**_Heero : Vous êtes dégueulasse ... vous vous êtes regardé ?..._**

_** ... j'ai mes vêtements d'avant !... et mes cheveux ! Ils sont complètement emmêlés !... comment ça se fait !?... **_

**_Heero, répugné : Et que faites vous dans mon lit, au juste ?_**

**_Duo : ... mais c'est toi qui m'a poussé à dormir dedans ..._**

**_Heero, s'avançant vers lui : ... vous êtes con pour vouloir me faire avaler ça ou quoi ?..._**

**_Duo, les larmes aux yeux : ..._**

**_Heero : ... je veux bien vous pardonner si vous avez quelque chose dans ce gobelet ..._**

**_Duo : ...!!!..._**

_** ... qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, ce gobelet ?!... c'est le même que celui que j'utilise pour faire la manche ... **_

**_Duo, tournant la tête vers Heero, qui chipe le gobelet : ..._**

**_Heero : ... y a rien dedans ..._**

**_Duo : ..._**

**_Heero : ..._**

**_Duo : ... tout ce que je veux ... c'est de l'aide ... c'est tout ..._**

**_Heero : Je ne fais pas de la charité. Et puis d'ailleurs, des gens comme vous n'ont rien n'à faire ici._**

**_Duo, pleurant : ... Heero ..._**

**_Heero : Vous avez qu'à aller crever dans votre rue._**

**_Duo : ... pourquoi ..._**

_** Mon poing se serre. **_

**_Duo, hurlant de pleurs : ... pourquoi fais-tu ça !?..._**

**_Heero, impassible : ..._**

**_Duo : Je veux pas, moi !_**

**_Heero : ... dégage ..._**

**_Duo, l'étreignant très fort en pleurant sur sa chemise : NE ME LAISSE PAS !!! JE NE VEUX PAS !!! NE ME LAISSE PAS !!!_**

Heero, Duo dans ses bras : ... Duo ... calme-toi ...

Duo : NON !!! NE M'ABANDONNE PAS !!!

Heero : Duo !

Duo se réveille.

Duo : ... Heero ...

Il prend conscience du fait qu'il est en train d'enlacer Heero, qui visiblement le console, et il se sent pris d'un très gros mal à l'aise ...

Duo, se retirant des bras de Heero : ... OO ...

Heero : ...

Duo : ...

Il éclate en pleurs.

Heero, posant ses mains sur ses épaules : ... c'est terminé ... c'est fini, ne pleure plus ...

Cela ne fait rien.

Heero : ... soupire ... tu veux rester avec moi ?...

Duo hoche la tête.

Heero : ...

Plus tard, dans la cuisine, l'invité est gêné à mort. Heero est à côté de lui.

Heero : T'as fait un cauchemar ...

Duo : ...

Heero : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?

Duo : ...

Duo tremblotte un peu.

Heero : Oublie ça. C'est rien.

Duo, baissant la tête : ...

Heero : _... ça a dû être éprouvant ..._

Heero se lève et continue le repas. Duo regarde la pendule suspendue en face de lui. Il est 19H. Son ventre gargouille. Une bonne odeur de canard laqué lui monte au nez, et le fait saliver.

Heero : C'est bientôt prêt.

Duo, souriant : Oui ...

Il se sent bien. Il se sent réconforté, dans cette demeure, il est accueilli, logé, nourri, et il y a un ami avec lui. Heero, lui aussi, ressent ce réconfort : celui d'être avec quelqu'un. Il sourit, ce qu'il ne faisait plus depuis longtemps, et tourne vers Duo, qui le regarde tendrement, sans bouger d'un pouce.

Heero : Duo ? À quoi tu penses ?

Duo, reprenant ses esprits : Euh ... rien ! C'est juste que je suis bien, avec toi ...

Heero : Moi aussi.

Duo, prenant de magnifiques couleurs : ... euh ...

Heero : On passe à table. Tu veux bien mettre le couvert ?

Duo : ... ben ... ouais !

Il se lève. Heero lui passe les assiettes et les couverts.

Duo : Merci !

Il les installe. Le japonais met les verres et installe la salade de tomates.

Duo :

Heero : Allez ...

Ils s'assoient et se servent.

Duo : Elle est appetissante, cette salade de tomates !

Heero : C'est la saison.

Duo, fourrant une rondelle de tomate dans sa bouche : Ouais !

Heero : _... j'aimerais savoir ... même si c'est évident ... mieux vaut être sûr ..._

Duo : ?

Heero : Duo, est-ce que tu ...

Duo : ...?????????????????????????????????????????????????????...

Heero : ... pourrais me passer le sel ?

Duo : ... ben ... en fait, il est à ta droite ...

Heero regarde à côté de lui.

Duo : Non, ton autre droite ...

Heero, tournant la tête : Ah ... merci ...

Il se sert. Il lève un peu son regard vers Duo, puis le repose sur son assiette de tomate.

Duo : Dis ... on pourra commencer à apprendre des mots, aujourd'hui ?...

Heero : Oui, si tu es rapide.

Duo : ... j'ai hâte ... j'pourrais lire des trucs, après ...

Heero : La lecture a l'air de t'intéresser.

Duo : Oui ... les images de tes bouquins sont belles ... et j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'ils se disent ...

Heero : ... hn ... mais ... tu ne pourras pas tout lire ...

Duo : Pourquoi ? OO

Heero : Parce que la moitié de mes mangas sont en version originale ... en japonais ...

Duo : ... ben t'as qu'à m'apprendre le japonais !

Heero : ... c'est une langue assez difficile, tu sais ...

Duo : J'm'en fous !

Heero : ... tu vas déjà apprendre à lire et à écrire ta propre langue, ce sera déjà bien ...

Duo : ... huuuuuuuuuuum ... d'accord ... mais tu m'apprendras le japonais un jour ou l'autre ! T'as pas le choix !

Heero : On verra.

L'après-midi, Heero se consacre à l'apprentissage de l'écrit de Duo. Ils arrivent enfin à terminer l'alphabet.

Heero : Bon. Récite moi l'alphabet.

Duo : A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, Z !

Heero : ... je crois qu'on va passer à la suite ... tu vas apprendre des mots simples ... on va commencer par les aliments ...

Duo : Cool !

Heero : Bon ...

Il marque un mot sur une feuille.

Heero : J'ai marqué le verbe "manger".

Duo : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ... manger ...

Heero, soulignant les syllabes au fur et à mesure qu'il les prononce : Donc, là, t'as le son "man", et ici, le son "ger". "Manger".

Duo : ... j'ai compris !

Heero : Alors ça va. On passe à la suite. On récapitulera plus tard.

Duo : D'accord !

Duo apprend tout les mots du champs lexical de la nouriture sans peine. Heero regarde sa montre.

Heero : Il est tard. On devrait peut-être aller se coucher.

Duo : ... je veux continuer ...

Heero : Il est 2H du matin et je suis fatigué ...

Duo : ... ah ... beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen ... OK ! À condition que je ne...

Heero : "...dorme pas dans ton lit." C'est ça ?

Duo : ... oui ... c'est ça ...

Heero : D'accord. Tu veux dormir où ?

Duo : ... ben ... dans le canapé, peut-être ...

Heero : C'est pas très confortable. J'ai déjà essayé et je ne te le conseille pas.

Duo : ... alors ... dans une deuxième chambre ?...

Heero : Je n'en ai pas. Où alors il faudrait que j'en amènage une, mais ça va prendre beaucoup de temps ...

Duo : ... huuuuuuuum ... dans la baignoire ?...

Heero : ... ça va pas la tête ?...

Duo : ... dans le lit que t'as installé à côté du tien ?...

Heero : Le sol est dur. Avec tes bleus je ne pense pas que tu seras bien.

Duo : ... où ça, alors ?...

Heero : Il ne te reste plus qu'une solution.

Duo : ...

Il part se faufiller dans le lit d'Heero.

Duo : ...

Heero : Tu ne vas quand même pas dormir tout habillé comme la dernière fois ? Je vais te chercher un pyjama.

Duo : Mais...

Il est déjà parti.

Duo : T'EN FAIS TROP !!!

Heero revient, plus tard, en pyjama, avec un pyjama propre pour Duo.

Heero : Va enfiler ça dans la salle de bain.

Duo, prenant le pyjama en sortant : ... moui ...

Heero : Et arrête de dire que j'en fais trop.

Duo : ... mouais ...

Plus tard, il revient avec son pyjama. Il s'installe dans les couettes. Heero, lui, était déjà dans le lit qu'il avait installé à côté du sien.

Duo : ... bonne nuit ...

Heero : ... bonne nuit ... ne fais pas de cauchemar ...

Duo : ... ouais ... toi aussi ...

Heero : ... hn ...

Heero s'endort comme une masse. Pas Duo. Il regarde son collocataire dormir.

Duo :_ ... il a l'air un peu froid quand il est réveillé ... mais quand il dort ... c'est un ange ..._

Il ferme les yeux, dans une pensée tendre, et se laisse emmener aux pays des rêves ... on dirait que le marchant de sable est passé !

_** ... c'est le matin ... je me réveille ... Heero est levé ?... ah ... je sens une bonne odeur venant de la cuisine ... la porte s'ouvre ... **_

**_Heero : Bonjour, Duo. Tu as bien dormi ?_**

**_Duo : Oui !_**

**_Heero : Tiens, je t'ai amené ton petit-déjeuner. J'espère que tu as faim._**

**_Duo : Oui ! J'ai la dalle du diable !_**

**_Heero : Tu aimes bien ce qui est rallié à l'enfer, on dirait ..._**

**_Duo : J'avoue que je suis un peu morbide parfois ..._**

**_Heero, posant le plat sur la table de chevet : Je vais finir par t'appeller Shinigami._**

**_Duo : Chi ni gammy ???_**

**_Heero, s'installant à côté de Duo : C'est le Dieu de la mort._**

**_Duo : Bah ... je suis pas un bourreau !_**

**_Heero : Sûrement pas. Tu as plutôt l'air d'un ange._**

**_Duo, rouge : Arrête ... t'exagères ..._**

**_Heero : Je suis sérieux._**

**_Duo : Ah ?_**

**_Heero, passant ses doigts dans une mèche des cheveux de Duo : ..._**

**_Duo, cramoisi : ... euh ..._**

_** Heero s'approche de moi ... je sens son souffle chaud ... ses lèvres brûlantes se poser sur les miennes ... mon coeur se met à bondir ... à battre la chamade ... **_

**_Duo, après le baiser, pire qu'une tomate : ... euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh ..._**

**_Heero : Je t'aime._**

**_Duo : ... moi aussi ... Heero ... je t'ai toujours aimé ... dès la première fois ..._**

_** Oui ... je t'aime tellement ... j'aimerais ... qu'on s'embrasse de nouveau ... je m'approche de lui ... il s'approche de moi ... **_

Duo s'enfonce la tête dans le coussin en marmonnant des trucs toutes les deux minutes. Heero entre dans la chambre. Il apporte le petit-déjeuner. Voyant Duo marmonner, il a peur qu'il fasse encore un cauchemar. Il pose le petit-déjeuner sur la table de chevet, et lui secoue légèrement l'épaule.

Heero : ... Duo ... Duo ...

Duo, le regardant avec une belle tête d'endormi : ... moui ?...

Heero : ... t'as encore fais un cauchemar ?...

Duo : ... non ... bien au contraire ... T.T

Heero : ... ah ... désolé, je me suis inquiété ...

Duo : ... pas grave ...

Heero : Au fait, je t'ai amené ton petit-déjeuner. J'espère que tu as faim.

Duo : Oui ! J'ai la dalle du diable !

Heero : Tu aimes bien ce qui est rallié à l'enfer, on dirait ...

Duo : J'avoue que je suis un peu morbide parfois ...

Heero : Je vais finir par t'appeller Shinigami.

Duo : Chi ni gammy ???

Heero, s'installant à côté de Duo : C'est le Dieu de la mort.

Duo : _... si ça se trouve, j'ai p'être fait un rêve prémonitoire ..._

Heero : ...

Duo : Bah ... je suis pas un bourreau !

Heero : Sûrement pas.

Duo, attendant la suite, avec un grand sourire : ...

Heero : Mange, avant que ça ne refroidisse.

Heero sort de la pièce.

Duo : TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT.TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Il s'assoit sur le bord du lit et prend le plateau. Il commence à manger.

Duo : _... en tout cas, il a pris beaucoup de soin à me préparer ça ... merci, Heero !..._

Plus tard, dans l'après-midi ...

Heero, dans la chambre avec Duo, qui apprend les mots : Voilà. Tu connais à peu près toutes les syllabes. La prochaine fois, je t'apprendrai quelques pièges de la langue.

Duo : Oui ...

Heero, le sentant un peu triste : ...

Duo : Tu sais, je crois que je suis guéri ...

Heero, surpris : Ah ... tu t'es vite rétabli ...

Duo : Hum ... je vais devoir rentrer ...

Heero, déçu : ... je sais ...

Duo : ...

Il se lève.

Duo : Je vais partir maintenant.

Heero : ... tu ... tu peux rester dîner, tu pourras partir après ...

Duo : Désolé, mais je préfère partir maintenant ... _je ne veux pas trop m'attacher ..._

Heero : ...

Duo : ... s'il te plaît ...

Heero : ...

Duo : ... il fallait bien que je parte un jour où l'autre ... ce n'est pas ma place ... ma place, elle est ... dans les rues de Manhattan ... tu comprends ?...

Heero : ...

Duo : ... je ne veux pas partir ...

Heero : Tu peux rester.

Duo lui sourit tristement.

Duo : ... désolé ...

Heero : ...

Duo : ...

Heero : ... bien ...

Ils sortent de la chambre. Ils descendent les escaliers. Ils se dirigent vers la porte. Duo pose sa main sur la poignée. Il hésite. Il regarde Heero, qui est visiblement triste.

Duo : ... on se reverra ... c'est pas la fin du monde ...

Heero : ... hn ...

Duo : ...

Heero : ...

Duo : ... allez ... salut ...

Heero : ... ouais ... salut ...

Duo lui sourit, puis sort. Il referme doucement la porte derrière lui.

**À suivre ......**... . . . . . . . . .


	4. Chapter 4

Heero reste planté là. Comme si il s'attendait à ce qu'il renonce à partir, et à ce qu'il ouvre la porte. C'était le cas. Il attendait Duo. Mais il ne venait pas. Il était vraiment parti. C'était fini. Fini les repas en tête à tête, fini les cours de lecture, fini les sourires, fini la compagnie, ... Terminé. Ses larmes montent aux yeux. Il essaye de les retenir. Sans succès. Il pleure devant la porte. Il part à l'étage, s'enfermer dans la salle de jeux. Il allume la console, entre son nom, et trucide le plus de zombies possible, pour passer sa tristesse. Il continuait malgré tout à pleurer.

µµµµµµ

Duo arrive dans son "chez lui". Il regarde longuement l'endroit. Il n'arrive plus à croire que c'était ici qu'il avait habité pendant toutes ces années. Et pourtant, c'est la réalité. C'est reparti, la vie de mendiant et de voleur. La misère. Il en tremble. Il plaque sa main sur sa bouche. Il explose en pleurs. Il aurait voulu rester chez Heero. Mais il ne peux pas. Ce n'est pas sa place. Sa place est ici. Dans cet endroit sale et pauvre. Pourtant, il n'arrive pas à l'admettre. Pas de lit. Pas de cuisine. Pas de salle de bain. Pas de jeux vidéos. Pas de mangas. Pas d'Heero. Y a rien. Juste un gobelet, un petit sac, un minimum d'eau, un vieux coussin déchiré, et la mort qui rôde autour, attendant le moment venu pour lui trancher la gorge. Il s'en veut d'être parti ...

µµµµµµ

La nuit est très pénible, aussi bien pour Heero, dans son lit douillet, que pour Duo, sur le sol dur et froid. L'un manque à l'autre. Heero n'ose pas dormir dans son lit, pour penser que Duo est toujours avec lui. Duo serre son coussin contre lui, comme si c'était Heero. Ils passent nuit blanche.

µµµµµµ

Un matin de plus dans la solitude. Heero se lève à 6H du matin. Il descend dans la cuisine. Il se coupe une tranche de pain, la regarde longuement. Il a perdu l'appétit. Il remonte dans sa chambre et prend un manga en japonais. Il le lit.

µµµµµµ

Duo regarde le ciel, toujours allongé.

Duo : _... encore une longue journée ..._

Il se lève, prend son sac, et sort de son cul-de-sac, qu'il avait rangé dans la nuit pour s'occuper. Il voit un restaurant chinois.

Duo : _... arrête de penser à lui ..._

Il continue son chemin vers le supermarché. Il entre. Il se sent très mal à l'aise, mais entre dans un rayon de fruits et légumes. Il regarde autour de lui. Personne ne le surveille. Il prend deux ou trois pommes et les mets dans son sac. Il veut en prendre une dernière, mais il voit un autre main prendre des pommes. Cette personne lui fait dos. Il est à peu près de sa taille, a les cheveux bruns un peu en bataille, et il est habillé chiquement.

Duo, bouleversé : ... Heero ?...

La personne, se tournant vers lui : Pardon ?

Duo, gêné : _Merde ... c'est pas lui ..._

La personne : ...

Duo : Excusez-moi ... je vous ai confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre ...

La personne : ...

L'inconnu s'en va. Duo est déçu. Il part vers la sortie. Il sort en courant. La sonnerie s'enclenche, comme toujours. Il continue à courir, jusqu'à chez lui. Il a réussi.

Duo : _... super ..._

Dans l'après-midi, Heero s'ennuie, allongé sur son lit. Il est pensif, il déprime. Mais il se lève, décidé. Il sort de sa chambre, descend les escaliers, et franchit la porte. Il sort de chez lui. Il est déterminé à retrouver Duo. Il passe devant le supermarché, là où ils se sont rencontrés. Il n'est pas là. Il traverse à moitié de Manhattan pour aller dans la rue où il l'a trouvé en train de mendier. Il n'est pas là non plus. Il longe la rue en face de lui. Il court pour aller plus vite, commençant à desespérer, quand il fonce dans quelqu'un.

Le quelqu'un : ... excusez-moi ...

Heero : Non, c'est m...

Le quelqu'un : ... Heero ?...

Heero : ... Duo ...

Duo : ... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?...

Heero : ... je ... je te cherchais.

Duo : ... ah ...

Heero : Je veux voir où tu habites.

Duo : Mais ... je ne veux pas.

Heero : Pourquoi ?

Duo : Parce que ... c'est ... enfin ... ça me gêne ...

Heero : Tu n'as pas à être gêné. Je veux voir où tu habites.

Duo : ... non ...

Heero : J'insiste.

Duo : Mais je ne veux pas !

Heero : Ca me tracasse.

Duo : ... tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter ...

Heero : Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter ? Quand je me souviens de l'état où tu étais quand je t'ai récupéré ?!

Duo : ...

Heero : Je veux voir.

Duo : ... viens ...

Dans son chez-lui, au même moment, des gamins passent dans le coin.

Gamin n°1 : C'est quoi ?!

Gamin n° 2 : Un trou pourri !

Gamin n° 1 : Berk ! Mais qui pourrais habiter là ?!

Gamin n°3 : Un sans-abri !

Gamin n°2 : Ouais ! Regarde ! Les trucs sont bien rangés ! C'est pas comme ça, les trous pourris !

Gamin n°1 : On peut tout détruire !

Gamin n°3 : Ouais !

Plus tard, Duo et Heero arrivent.

Duo : ... OO ... mais ... que ... que s'est-il passé ?...

Heero : ...

Duo s'avance vers les objets à moitié détruits.

Duo : ...

Heero : ... c'est ça, chez toi ?...

Duo, hoquetant : ...

Il tombe à genoux en pleurs. Heero vient le voir.

Duo : ... c'est qui ... le con ... qui a fait ça ...

Heero : ...

Il relève le SDF, qui continue de pleurer.

Heero : ... je suis désolé ...

Duo : ... Heero ... j'en ai marre, de tout ça ...

Heero : ... Duo ...

Duo s'avance doucement vers lui, et le serre dans ses bras, s'agrippant à sa veste en plongeant sa tête sur son épaule. Heero est pétrifié. Il ne sait pas comment réagir.

Duo : ... laisse-moi vivre avec toi ...

Heero : ...

Duo : ... s'il te plaît ...

Heero : ...

Heero ne sais pas quoi répondre.

Duo : ... Heero ...

Heero : ...

Il passe ses bras autour de Duo, et colle sa tête contre la sienne.

Heero : ... bien sûr que tu peux ...

Duo pleure encore plus.

Heero : ... ne pleure pas ...

Il desserre l'étreinte et prend le visage mouillé de Duo dans ses mains.

Heero, essuyant une des larmes de Duo avec son pouce : ... souris-moi ...

Duo : ... snif ...

Duo esquisse un petit sourire timide, qui s'étend peu à peu. Lui revoyant son sourire, le japonais penche son visage vers lui. Le coeur du natté s'accelère. Le japonais dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Duo, rougissant, ferme doucement les yeux.

µµµµµµ

De retour chez Heero.

Heero : Fais ce que tu veux. Je risque d'être occupé pendant un bon moment.

Il s'apprête à monter.

Duo : Tu vas faire quoi ?

Heero : C'est une surprise.

Duo, souriant tendrement : ...

Il monte. Heero ne craint qu'il le suive, mais en fait, il va dans sa chambre. Il s'installe au bureau et prend des feuilles de papier blanches. Il chipe un crayon de papier.

Duo : _... je pourrais essayer dessiner ..._

Il commence à faire quelques coups de crayons. Il dessine un visage avec des yeux bridés et un air sérieux.

µµµµµµ

Heero entre dans la chambre 2H plus tard.

Heero : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Duo, lui passant son dessin : Je t'ai dessiné !

Heero, regardant le dessin : ... euh ... tu te débrouilles bien ...

Le dessin est pratiquement identique au vrai.

Heero : ... très bien, même ...

Duo rougit encore un peu plus.

Duo : C'est mon premier dessin ...

Heero : ... ah ... ah bon ?...

Duo : J'te l'donne !

Heero : ... merci ...

Duo : Dis ! J'peux voir ce que tu as fait ?

Heero : Plus tard. Après manger.

Duo : ... mais euh !

Heero : J'ai dit "plus tard".

Duo, grognant à moitié : ... huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum ...

Le soir, à l'heure d'aller se coucher, ...

Heero, en pyjama, allumant la lumière dans une pièce : Voilà. C'est ta chambre.

Duo, en pyjama aussi, entrant : Wouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!! Trop cool !!! Y a un lit et tout !!! Et même une table de chevet, et un bureau, et ... wouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!! Merci, Heero !

Heero : De rien. Ca me fait plais...

Duo se fourre dedans sans attendre, respirant les couvertures. Il sourit et sens son coeur papilloner. Heero sourit. Il s'avance et s'asseoit à côté de lui.

Heero : Tu te sens bien ?

Duo : Ouais ... c'est douillet ...

Heero : ...

Duo profite de la taille du lit, qui était visiblement pour deux personnes. Il bâille.

Duo : ... je crois que je vais bien dormir, ce soir ...

Heero : ...

Duo : ...

Heero glisse ses doigts sur le visage de Duo, le regardant tendrement.

Duo, rouge : ...

Heero se penche vers lui et l'embrasse avec beaucoup d'amour en prenant sa main. Duo, son coeur s'accélèrant, resserre sa main dans celle de son ami. Le japonais stoppe le baiser.

Duo : ...

Le maître des lieux se lève et se dirige vers la porte. Il pose ses doigts sur l'interrupteur.

Heero, amoureusement : Bonne nuit, Duo ...

Duo, heureux et pire qu'une tomate : ... bonne nuit ...

Il éteint la lumière et sort de la pièce.

Duo : Heero ...

Heero : Oui ?

Duo, avec un sourire sous-entendu : ... ce lit est un peu trop grand pour une seule personne ...

Heero, un peu rouge : ...

Duo, rouge aussi : ...

Heero entre dans la pièce et ferme la porte. Un rayon de lune éclaire légèrement la chambre. Il avance vers le lit. Il lève les couettes et s'allonge en les refermant sur lui. Aussitôt, un corps tout chaud se colle à lui. Il passe ses bras autour de Duo, qui ronronne de plaisir.

Heero : ... je t'aime ...

Duo : ... moi aussi, mon ange ...

Heero l'embrasse sur le front et calle la tête de son petit-ami contre son torse. Ils s'endorment, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, comme des bienheureux.

**Pov Duo**

... huuuuuuuuuum ... c'est déjà le matin ... Heero ... je suis collé à lui ... ... il est beau ... et bien douillet ... je me sens bien, dans ses bras ... c'est mon mien ... à moi ... baveuh ...

Heero, se réveillant : ... hnnnnnnnnn ... Duo-chan ...

Duo, levant ses yeux vers lui : ... bonjour, Heero ...

... t'as d'bô yeux, tu sais ...

Heero : ... ça va ?...

Duo : ... ouais ...

Heero : ...

Duo : ... dis ... ça veut dire quoi, "chan" ?...

Heero : ... c'est un mot affectif qu'on met après les noms des gens qu'on aime, au Japon ... normalement on raccourcit les noms quand on l'utilise, mais ton nom est déjà assez court ...

Duo : ... hum ...

Heero : ... tu as faim ?...

Duo : ... non ... j'veux rester avec toi, Hee-chan ...

Heero, frottant les cheveux de Duo avec un sourire : ... hn ...

... mon Hee-chan ...

**Pov Heero**

... il se rendort ... je le serre un peu plus contre moi ... il est adorable, quand il dort ... mes yeux se ferment ...

µµµµµµ

... hn ... je me suis endormi ?... Duo-chan n'est pas mieux que moi ... il dort comme un bébé ...

Duo : ... zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz ... zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz ... zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz ...

Heero, passant un doigt sur la joue de Duo : ...

Duo : ... huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum ...

... k'so ... j'l'ai réveillé ...

Duo, dans les vaps : ... Hee-chan ?... c'est l'heure de bouffer ?...

... je regarde la pendule que j'ai installé ... il est 12H15 ...

Heero : ... en quelques sortes ...

Duo, tel un benêt : ...

Heero : ... tu veux manger quoi ?...

Duo :

**Fin des povs**

1 mois plus tard ...

Heero : Tiens, Duo-chan. C'est pour toi.

Duo, cramoisi : ... un maillot de bain ?...

Heero, souriant : On va à la mer.

Duo, heureux : Vrai de vrai ?!

Heero : Puisque j'te l'dis.

Duo :

Après avoir rempli les bagages et les avoir rangés dans la voiture, ils partent pour le large. Le trajet est long, mais une fois arrivés à la plage, la joie est très intense ...

Duo, en maillot de bain : WOUAH !!! C'est la première fois que je vois ça de mes propres yeux !!!

Heero, en maillot aussi : Ben voilà. Maintenant, tu peux le voir.

Duo : ... aaaaaaah ... ça sent bon ! C'est ça, l'air marin ?

Heero : Ouais.

Duo : Je vais profiter de l'immensité de la plage, je crois !

Heero : Vas-y.

Il traverse la plage, tout content. Mais il a un petit complexe : il est encore un peu maigre, et ça le rend mal à l'aise. Une fille en bikini, avec des copines ( en bikini également ), vient le voir.

La fille, le draguant : Salut, toi ! Comment tu t'appelles ?

Duo, naïf : Moi ? Duo Maxwell !

Les filles : Waaaah !

Heero, le surveillant avec jalousie : ...

La fille : Dis, t'es pas mal, comme mec !

Duo, gêné : ... euh ... merci ...

La fille : Tu veux venir te baigner avec nous ?

Duo, commençant à se poser des questions : ... euh ... en fait ... euh ... ben ... je ne pense pas ...

La fille : ?! Pourquoi ?!

Heero, passant son bras autour des épaules de Duo en la regardant avec un regard noir : Parce qu'il est déjà pris.

Les filles, vertes : _HIRK !!!_

Heero, se retournant en emmenant Duo avec lui : Viens, Duo.

Duo : ... eh ... ??? ...

Ils s'éloignent.

Heero : Fais gaffe, imbécile ! Tu risques de t'faire draguer, ici, comme viennent de faire ces greluches !

Duo : ... euh ... d'accord ...

Heero : ... groumf ...

Duo : ... j'reste avec toi ... comme ça il m'arrivera rien ... OK ?...

Heero : ... mouais ...

Ils se regardent. Ils se sourient. La journée promet d'être agréable pour les deux tourteraux.

**Fin !**


End file.
